mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Francoise LeCroux
|caption1 =Please don't call me Franny |username = Clockworks|type = Player Character|status = Active|hero_name = N/A|age = 15|birthday = May 15|gender = Female|height = 5'6"|weight = 115|blood_type = B+|ethinicity = Ottawa, Ontario|hero_rank = Meh|occupation = Student|school = U.A.|school_year = 1st|agency = |quirk_name = |description = }} Appearance General Appearance Generally blond but hair is usually dyed more often than not. Pale skin, green eyes, usually adorned in clothing ranging from earth tones to black. Although her station in life is far from upper class, she usually has some kind of flashy jewelry on her obtained by unknown means. Costumed Appearance Not Applicable as of yet. Personality Decidedly neutral but happy to strike up a conversation. She can be viewed as empathetic but at the same time prefers to curl up near a window with some tea and book. The library is usually her friend as she values at least a couple of times of silence and some literature but otherwise she likes to keep fit with a few laps around the track or wailing away at a sand, speed, or punching bag at the school gym. Contrary to what all of the above would suggest, she prefers to have situations that require action to be done quickly. She hates being held up due to absurdity and/or stupidity. Slow thinkers annoy her almost as much as people that take forever to find their keys... they're in your pokcet, right where you left them, idiot. Character Background Born in a rather boring part of the world Fran was ecstatic to find out that she was born with a quirk of some kind. While it seems gimmicky at best, she wants to figure out how far she can take it. She secretly hopes it will at least buy her some time away from the cold tundra of Canada or at the most give her a career that will be anything but slow paced. Her family were simple accountants that constantly hound her to follow in the family footsteps but unfortunately for them, she has a wild streak about her that couldn't be hidden by her passion for written word for too long. Maybe it was the random comic bok she found on the way to school, maybe it was the flashy showcase of the Canadian hero, Crimson Leaf, as they subdued 12 bank robbers in under 4 minutes, who knows? Either way she wants to follow this new illuminated path as long as can. Character Aspects # I Read This In a Book Somewhere... # It's Always the Quiet Ones... # Speed It Up, Will Ya?! Stat Points Quirk Aquavore The user gains the ability to make water constructs that serve simple functions. The constructs must be "rooted" or touching a surface in some way to continue staying viable and to gain momentum. The construct can be flung from a surface if enough momentum is made but the distance is rather short. Constructs not "rooted" last for no more than a handful of seconds and steadily lose form until they return to a surface or they hit a or hit the intended target. The latter instance will result in a fraction of the intended damage. Quirk Cost This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive